Antimatter Ben (Smoke Mirror)
'''Antimatter Ben '''is a villainous version of Ben Tennyson, native of the Antimatter Universe via Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca. He is a part of Eon's "Dark Reflections" team, but not so much as a member, but as a contingency plan. Being made of antimatter, being presence of regular causes the laws of physics to be disturbed and distort the universe. He is a human from the Earth native to the Antimatter Universe. Appearance Being another doppelganger of Ben Tennyson, he is physically a match for him (Green eyes, pale skin, brown hair, etc.). Although his taste in clothing seems to differ; His outfit bears similarities, the outfit consisting of a striped shirt and cargo pants. The contrast being that the shirt is black with a white stripe down the middle, vice versa to that of Ben Prime's old shirt (similar to Ben 10,000's original shirt). Also in contrast with his regular matter self, his Omnitrix rest on his right wrist rather than his left. Personality Truth to be told, not much is seen of Antimatter Ben's personality due to not much exposure (Eon bringing him out at the last minute for an act of ''murder suicide). ''But what has been seen of him is similar to Ben's childhood personality ; Cranky, impulsive, insensitively rude to just about everyone around him. That said, he is one with common sense and a sense of pragmatism. As soon as Eon revealed that Antimatter Ben's presence would distort the universe to point of collapsing on itself, Antimatter Ben's first instinct was trying to escape. Even after Eon's defeat, he does not stay around to soak up the heroes gratitude, demanding that they send him back so that the universe stabilizes. He claims that Eon's plan of taking the universe down with him is idiotic and destined for failure. Ben Prime notes that he may be as knowledgeable about clichés and tropes as himself, predicting that Antimatter Ben may have led an extraordinary life similar to his own, and had learned of all the clichés that accompany such a life. Judging by his dialogue during Eon's defeat, he may be motivated by materialism and greed rather than evil impulses like other villains. Claims that the stupidity behind much of Eon's plan is that isn't much to get out of it. The heroic counterparts are taken aback by his behavior, not used to seeing another 'villain' chiding another's plan. Powers and Abilities Being the Antimatter equivalent of Ben Prime, Antimatter Ben is equipped with an Omnitrix, a device that allows him to transform into various aliens and being empowered with abilities and weaknesses of the respective form. He demonstrates skill with his various forms, similar to Ben Prime's, seeming to have been acquired over the course of a few years. Similar to other Omnitrix wielders, his Omnitrix is hindered by an eventual time limit. By being a native of the Antimatter Universe, he is physically made of antimatter. By being in presence of regular matter, it disturbs the laws of physics, and causes the universe at hand to distort itself. This is happen if he is presence of Ben Prime, or any of his doppelgangers by extension. The distortion will cease if there is distance is put between them. Not much of Antimatter Ben's combat skills, but this is due to him trying to run and escape from the consequence of a collapsing universe. But with him being a match of Ben Prime in many aspects, it is possible that may have some skills in combat. Biography Though unseen, Antimatter Ben is native to the Antimatter Universe, a negative universe only accessible via the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca. It is implied that he has lived a life similar to Ben Prime's, yet ultimately ruled by a contrast : Antimatter Ben has used the Omnitrix for his own selfish desires and ill will rather than heroism. As the arc of the "Dark Reflections" was nearing it's end, the evil doppelgangers were loosing the final battle after the heroic counterparts turned the tables against them. In a last ditch attempt for victory, Eon pulls out a shard of dark colored glass. With his time-based abilities, said shard was suddenly rejuvenated into a fully restored mirror. The Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca. With it, Eon was able to summon to the battlefield Antimatter Ben....who is off guard and surprised by his new surrounding. The battlefield begins to shake severely and the surroundings begin to distort. Eon laughing manically, claims that if he won't win, he will take the heroes, and the universe, down with him in defeat. He further explains that Antimatter Ben's presence and contact with regular matter will be the downfall of the universe. Not wanting to die himself, Antimatter Ben assumes alien form attempts to escape the scene and put a distance between him and the others. After Eon and the Dark Reflections' defeat, he demands that the heroes send him back to his native universe so that the universe at hand would finally stabilize. His fate from that point on is unknown. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Being a Antimatter counterpart of a positive matter protagonist, and summoned by the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca, has him very similar to ''Zac Monday ''of ''The Secret Saturdays ''franchise. ** Unlike Zac Monday, none of the main characters bother giving him a distinguishing name, simply listing him off as "Antimatter Ben". * The concept of both the Antimatter Universe and The Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca have been lifted from ''The Secret Saturdays ''franchise. Further enforced by the crossover proving that both shows take place in the same universe. * By logic of the Smoke Mirror, it is heavily implied that Antimatter Ben is a criminal in his universe rather than a hero. Any further proof of such has yet to have been seen. * The author behind the character attest that Antimatter Ben has pretty much lived a similar life to Ben Prime, simply "motivated by selfishness". This may provide the idea that Antimatter Ben may have worked alongside Zak Monday before the latter's demise. (Due to Ben Prime having worked alongside Zak Saturday). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Criminals Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Chronos22 Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human Males Category:Males